vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Uneasy
The Big Uneasy is the eighteenth episode of the first season of ''The Originals'' and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. Summary THE FEAST OF THE BLESSINGS - Genevieve asks Elijah to allow her coven to publicly celebrate a traditional feast day, where members of the community offer the witches gifts in return for blessings. Monique and Genevieve disagree over what the ancestors want from them, and Genevieve reveals her plan to build the witches' power. When Elijah focuses his attention on restoring their home to its former glory, Klaus accuses him of doing it only to impress Hayley. Next, Klaus sets a new plan in motion by finding Cary, a werewolf from his own line, and sending him off to find a missing piece of family history. Marcel lets Thierry in on his new plan to rebuild his power, but Diego has his own ideas about the future. At the Feast of the Blessings, Monique and Genevieve try to use the ceremony to teach Davina a lesson, but Klaus intervenes and gives Davina a surprisingly important gift. While Hayley struggles to decide where her loyalties should lie, the ceremony explodes into violence. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Tasha Ames as Eve *Alexa Yeames as Abigail *Jesse Boyd as Cary Co-Starring *Kristofer Macklin as Tattooed Warlock *Ifasade Ogunlano as Bandleader Trivia *Antagonist: Marcel Gerard. *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. *Title meaning: a reference to the tensions still existing between the various factions in New Orleans despite the signing of a peace treaty. *Hayley learns from Jackson and Oliver that they have made a deal with Klaus to create moonlight rings for the Crescents. *The Harvest girls participate in a traditional festival know as Fête des Bénédictions, where the community offers witches gifts in return for their blessings. *The Harvest girls are revealed to each represent one of the four elements with Monique representing earth, Davina representing fire, Abigail representing wind and Cassie representing water. **As such, each of them seem to have a special affinity for elemental control involving the element they represent, which they demonstrated at the ceremony: Davina magically created fireworks, Abigail summoned strong winds, and Monique caused mild earth tremors. *Marcel disrupts the Festival of the Blessings by sending in a group of compelled musicians who cut themselves, causing the majority of the vampires in attendance into a feeding frenzy that caused them to attack and feed on many of the humans and witches at the party. During the chaos, Marcel leaves a message written in blood on the wall that reads, "There will be no peace". *Diego, who had earlier rejected Marcel's plan to take on the Original Vampire's, agrees to do so after Thierry's death at the hands of Elijah. *Genevieve attempts to steal Esther's grimoire from the compound in order to buy herself some time before she is to be sacrificed and to give the French Quarter Coven the power to ensure they're not held in subjugation again. **However, Klaus knew that she would try to steal the grimoire, and killed the witch Genevieve sent to get it for her, causing Genevieve to fail at her task for the coven and making her so angry she refused to help lift Father Kieran's hex for Klaus. *The Ancestors told Monique to inform the coven that they decreed that Genevieve must be sacrificed in order to finally resurrect Cassie, the final Harvest girl, and complete the Harvest ritual so they could have the power they needed in the upcoming supernatural war. **However, by the end of the episode, the Ancestors decided to spare her, in exchange for a replacement offering of their choosing — the yet-to-be-born Hope Mikaelson. *Klaus and Cary interact for the first time in this episode when they have a meeting at St. Anne's Church. Klaus sends Cary to figure out which stone was housed in the ring that belonged to Klaus' biological father, which was passed down through the generations of their bloodline. *Cary is asked to find what stone belongs in the Moonlight ring by Klaus. *Oliver tells Klaus that the Crescents and his biological father's pack, the North East Atlantic Pack, have fought each other for generations. In response, Klaus argues that the lack of unity between werewolf packs is the reason for the international werewolf genocide over the centuries, as well as the exile of the werewolves in the Bayou. *Klaus gave Davina a gift in order to gain back her favor -- a public pardon for Josh for his betrayal in The River in Reverse, as well as a Lapis Lazuli ring and the page from Esther's grimoire that details how to create a daylight ring for Josh. *This is the first episode where Hope Mikaelson kicks on screen. *Elijah kills Thierry in order to teach Marcel a lesson as to not to disrupt the treaty. *According to Eve, every pack in the United States has come to New Orleans to witness the baby's birth. *Klaus is attempting to unite all the werewolf clans as one. Body Count *Thierry Vanchure - heart extraction, killed by Elijah. Continuity *Cary was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. *Hayley learns about the deal made between Jackson, Oliver, and Klaus in order to make moonlight rings for the werewolves, which the men made in Moon Over Bourbon Street. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's ***The Lycée ***Lafayette Cemetery ***St. Anne's Church **The Bayou Behind the Scenes *Like the Vampire Diaries Rehash, the first installment of the one for The Originals called Secrets from the Quarter makes its debut after this episode airs. It is hosted by Steven Krueger, who plays Josh. *This episode had about 1.52 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.01 million less than the previous episode. *This episode was filmed during the week of February 25, 2014.https://twitter.com/kj17/status/438345174369198080 * The location used in this episode for the Festival of the Blessings had previously been seen in TVD episodes Monster's Ball for the Whitmore Historical Ball and in Total Eclipse of the Heart for the Bitter Ball. Cultural References *The title is a pun of New Orleans' nickname "The Big Easy." * The Big Uneasy was a documentary in 2010. Amongst other actors John Goodman and Brad Pitt contribute to the project. It is about the leaders of two scientific investigation teams, and one whistleblower--as they reveal the true story of why New Orleans flooded. Quotes : Klaus: "I see you've already avenged the little wolf. Judging by your look, you’re still out for blood." : Elijah: "If the definition for insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest men." : Klaus: "Alright then, what horrible deed has the bastard done this time?" : Elijah: "You know, in the past, I actually appreciated the methods to your manipulations. However, now here we are, poised on the brink of a new era-- which you have brought not only into your home, but to your child-- and, you go behind my back to conspire with the wolves." : Klaus: "'Conspire' is hardly he word I would use for a family council. And let's not forget, Elijah, they are my family as much as any Mikaelson - a name, in truth, I cannot even call my own." : Elijah: "How casually you disavow a thousand years of allegiance towards your family." : Klaus: "And now that I have found the remnants of my other family, am I to ignore their plight? I would have thought you’d support my desire to help them, when in doing so I help Hayley and the child." : Elijah: "Do not question my allegiance towards that child!" : Klaus: "Oh, I suppose your affection for Hayley has nothing to do with your tireless dedication? Yes, you see, I saw how you cared for her tonight, called her name in the dark. The zeal with which you’d destroy those who would harm her." : Elijah: "I have denied every single impulse I have ever had for that woman out of some misbegotten respect for intentions that you don’t even have!" : Klaus: "I’m warning you--" : Elijah: "I’m warning you! I've forgiven you, I've stood by you, I have forsaken every single one of my desires in the name of your ridiculous redemption. No more. If I want something, I’ll take it. And nothing-- nothing-- will stand in my way." ---- : Klaus: "Enough with all the racket!" : Elijah: "Is there a problem, brother? Gentlemen, please." : Klaus: "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus." : Elijah: "Marcel and his minions abused our home for a better part of a century. Now, you may be content to live in squalor. I'm not." : Genevieve: "I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter, this place could use a makeover." : Klaus: "Be careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something." : Genevieve: "Actually, I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now, with the new peace, I'd like that to change." ---- : Thierry: "Exiled from the quarter. Elijah even smells you coming and you're dead." : Marcel:'' "You don't know them like I do. They have turned against each other already. A thousand years of family drama. Pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match."'' : Thierry: "Then where do we buy matches? Look around Marcel, we have nothing!" : Marcel:'' "We started with nothing. Hell, things didn't get rolling until I turned you! You, and your music, and the whole city for the taking. Those were the days, T. Let's go get them back!"'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - The Big Uneasy Trailer|Extended promo The Originals - PaleyFest Promo HD|PaleyFest Promo The Originals 1x18 NEW Promo - The Big Uneasy HD|Evil Ways Promo The Originals - Inside The Originals The Big Uneasy |Producers' Preview The Originals Webclip 1 1x18 The Big Uneasy (LEGENDADO)|Webclip The Originals 1x18 Webclip 2 - The Big Uneasy HD|Webclip #2 The Originals - 1x18 The Big Uneasy - Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter The Big Uneasy|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures |-|Promotional= Uneasy01.jpg Uneasy02.jpg Uneasy03.jpg Uneasy04.jpg Uneasy05.jpg Uneasy06.jpg Uneasy07.jpg Uneasy08.jpg Uneasy09.jpg |-|Screencaps= vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m02s132.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m20s72.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m28s141.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m36s223.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m47s73.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m57s186.png Gen.jpg CamiO.jpg image (1).jpg Hayley-Oli-Jack-Elijah_1x18.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x18.png Hayley-Elijah_1.18.png Haylijah_in_1x18.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x158--.png The-Originals-1×18-The-Big-Uneasy.png cami-in-118.jpg hayley cardigan.png The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0285.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0298.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0300.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0310.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0343.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0345.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0347.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0356.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0362.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0371.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0372.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0378.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0399.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0444.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0441.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0436.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0432.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0485.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0480.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0450.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0492.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0489.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0430.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0424.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0790.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0763.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0718.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0893.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0898.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0899.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0930.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0918.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0919.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0920.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0953.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0819.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0990.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1030.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1040.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1074.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1102.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1111.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1116.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1147.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1156.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1157.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1158.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1162.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1172.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1173.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1191.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1193.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1194.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1230.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1238.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1243.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1262.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1263.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1264.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1276.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1289.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1293.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1304.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1305.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1478.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1473.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1586.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1557.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1576.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1524.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1504.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1626.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1627.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1662.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1663.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1679.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1680.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1698.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1699.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1705.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1716.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1788.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1801.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1843.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1860.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1889.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1897.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1919.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1936.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1934.jpg References See Also Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Originals Episode Guide